The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to adaptive codeword and codeblock (e.g., codeblock size) selection in wireless communications.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In some examples, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). In a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) network, a set of one or more base stations may define an eNodeB (eNB). In other examples (e.g., in a next generation new radio (NR) or 5G network), a wireless multiple access communication system may include a number of smart radio heads (RHs) in communication with a number of access node controllers (ANCs), where a set of one or more RHs, in communication with an ANC, defines a base station (e.g., an eNB). A base station may communicate with a set of UEs on downlink (DL) channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink (UL) channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
As communications providers continue to increase the capacity of wireless networks, and as demand for such capacity grows, efficient use of wireless resources becomes increasingly important for high quality and relatively low cost wireless communications. One technique used to increase capacity of wireless networks is multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) communications, in which one of various MIMO transmission modes may be selected to provide efficient use of available wireless resources. Some of the MIMO transmission modes provide that multiple separate data streams may be transmitted using separate spatial layers, which may increase throughput relative to transmission of a single data stream. A receiver, such as a UE or a base station, that receives MIMO transmissions may process the received MIMO signals and decode the separate data streams. The complexity of the processing of received MIMO signals may depend on one or more characteristics associated with the MIMO transmission, such as a number of codewords that are transmitted, a codeblock size of the transmissions, a number of feedback processes (e.g., a number of hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) processes) configured for the MIMO transmission, and the like. In some cases it may be desirable to increase wireless network efficiency by increasing data throughput, reducing latency associated with decoding received signals, and/or providing feedback of successful or unsuccessful reception of the received signals.